wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bloodstained Legacy
written by Midnight-Fire-Light for her half of an art trade with Daybreak the Traveler. It's about her oc, Pech. Enjoy. ---- A dragoness stood silhouetted against a dying sun, crimson mane ruffled by the summer breeze. The sky was grand, painted with many hues; pinks, purples, shimmering gold, it was all there. Crimson eyes gazed up in wonder, taking in the colors and patterns as if for the first time. She could almost imagine precise talons outlining each cloud with gold as the sun fell lower on the horizon, bathing her and the rest of the city in golden light. The dragoness closed her eyes and jumped, and for a split second, she almost felt like she was going back in time. - Warm laughed echoed around the small and humble treehouse, which was perched between the boughs of a great oak, far from the bright lights of the city. Four dragonets were playing around, their parents nowhere to be found. “I’m gonna get you!” A young dragonet squealed. He was but a hatchling, barely able to keep up with his family. His other family member took a glance at him and ran, not wanting to be the next ones to run after everyone. After a few minutes that seemed like hours, the young dragonet admitted defeat, breathing heavily after his frantic chase. The eldest sibling walked over on light talons, wanting to help her brother catch his breath. “You have to learn to pace yourself, Burg.” She spoke softly, looking at her brother with warm and loving eyes. “What does that mean Pechy?” He asked, intrigued at his sister’s vocabulary. “Well, it means that you shouldn't spend all of your energy in a short time.” She breathed, trying to make her words easier for the young dragonet to comprehend. He nodded as his other siblings came over to the two, wanting to know what they were talking about. “Pechy just taught me a new phrase!” He bragged, puffing out his tiny chest and strutting like he was some kind of celebrity. “No fair!” The other two whined, faces scrunching up, as if an invisible talon was pinching their cheeks in. Pech sighed and explained the term to them as well, smiling when she saw their faces light up. “Hear that Burg! Pech told us too!” They said as the second youngest, Toffee, pounced on her brother’s tail. The dragoness watched her siblings wrestle together, her smile from ear to ear. Maybe things weren't so bad after all. She gazed out the window at the sunset, seeing the sky blazing with colors of flame, looking like a thousand SkyWings had rained fire on the sky. She called her family over, and they watched the sun dip below the horizon together, each making a wish before the great star disappeared. - She plummeted off of the skyscraper, wind rushing through every gap in her scales, mind lost in the past. She came back from her memories right as the sun’s last rays ceased. A pair of ebony wings snapped open, the dragoness baring her fangs against the wind, as if wanting to challenge it. She caught the air and soared out into the scarlet sky, joyful memories all but forgotten in her bloodstained legacy. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Tragedy)